A lithographic apparatus is a machine constructed to apply a desired pattern onto a substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). A lithographic apparatus may for example project a pattern from a patterning device (e.g., a mask) onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on a substrate.
The wavelength of radiation used by a lithographic apparatus to project a pattern onto a substrate determines the minimum size of features that can be formed on that substrate. A lithographic apparatus that uses EUV radiation, being electromagnetic radiation having a wavelength within the range 4-20 nm, may be used to form smaller features on a substrate than a conventional lithographic apparatus (which may for example use electromagnetic radiation with a wavelength of 193 nm).
A patterning device (e.g., a mask) that is used to impart a pattern to a radiation beam in a lithographic apparatus may form part of a mask assembly. A mask assembly may include a pellicle that protects the patterning device from particle contamination. The pellicle may be supported by a pellicle frame.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mask assembly that obviates or mitigates one or more problems associated with known mask assemblies.